Old Memories
by La quinta merodeadora
Summary: UA. Mycroft va a visitar la tumba de su hermano carcomido por el arrepentimiento. Situado después de The Reichenbatch Fall. NO HOLMESCEST.


**OLD MEMORIES.**

**_Capítulo único._**

**Disclaimer: Ni Sherlock ni Mycroft me pertenecen lamentablemente.**

* * *

El hombre de negro se quedo de pie inmóvil. Mycroft Holmes metió su mano izquierda en su bolsillo e intentó quitar el paquete de cigarrillos que estaban allí.

Maldijo haberlos dejado en su oficina cuando sus dedos danzaron sobre la tela sin llegar a encontrarlos y se acercó más al portón de metal que daba la entrada al cementerio, tomó varias bocanadas de aire y con un chirrido abrió la puerta y entró en él.

Las nubes negras se arremolinaban en su cabeza mientras él iba buscando la tumba de su hermano con la vista. La lluvia comenzó a caer cuando se vio frente a ella y Mycroft se quedó en silencio con la vista fija en las palabras grabadas en en mármol negro que dejaban constancia de que alguna vez había existido alguien que era su hermano pequeño. Tomó dos bocanadas de aire mientras inconscientemente apretaba el agarre de su, siempre presente, paraguas negro. Su costoso traje de seda se comenzaba a empapar por la lluvia pero el parecía no darse cuenta.

—Así que es cierto... —comentó con aire trivial. —Estás muerto.

Su garganta empezó a apretarse y el gobierno británico deseó nuevamente haber traído sus cigarrillos. Contempló con ojos fríos el ramo de rosas que John y la señora Hudson habían dejado allí y sonrió con ligera amargura. Volvió a quedarse mudo por unos cuantos minutos hasta que sintió que el nudo de su garganta iba en aumento.

—Lo siento. Siento haberte empujado a esto —Volvió a hablar Mycroft, pero en su voz se notaba la culpa. Sin embargo, su máscara de hielo continuaba allí. —Mamá siempre decía que yo debía protegerte, de todos y de todo, porque cuando te metías algo en esa intricada cabecita tuya ya nadie podía hacerte cambiar de parecer.

Mycroft rió quedadamente mientras se colaba en el sonido una nota de nostalgia.

—No creo que lo recuerdes, seguramente ya lo habrás borrado. Pero yo solía llevarte a pedir dulces en Halloween. Una noche, cuando tenías siete años me pediste que ambos fuéramos de piratas, tú como el capitán y, pues yo como el marinero. Tuvimos una muy buena cosecha, llegamos a casa con la bolsa a rebosar, cuando la volteamos sobre tu cama cayó una edición de bolsillo de "Jason Cologne: El pirata más temido de los siete mares" y tú te obsesionaste aún más con los piratas desde esa noche. Antes de dormirte, cuando casi no podías mantener tus párpados abiertos me dijiste seriamente: "Ya que tu eres mi camarada y yo el tuyo ambos deberemos protegernos mutuamente, nuestra sangre es nuestro barco más preciado". Me sorprendiste, no esperaba que nada parecido saliera de tu boca, y sin embargo... Así era.

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de los ojos de Mycroft desesperadamente, su máscara de hielo se había quebrado y su paraguas yacía en el suelo, embarrado. Lo había soltado sin siquiera haberlo notado, pero era obvio, su cuerpo y piernas temblaban tanto que terminó cayendo de rodillas frente a la tumba de su hermano.

—Yo te lo había prometido y te fallé. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. —su voz se había quebrado.  
Sherlock Holmes observaba la escena asombrado, sus ojos se habían humedecido ante el recuerdo de esa noche, no creía que su hermano la recordara pero tampoco creía que Mycroft creyera que él la había olvidado. Dio unos pasos hacía su hermano inseguro sobre acercarse y antes de poder siquiera arrepentirse se encontraba detrás del moreno, que aún lloraba silenciosamente.

—Puede que nuestro barco haya recibido algunos cañonazos, pero aún no se ha hundido, Mycroft.  
El mayor de los Holmes se quedó paralizado, esa no podía ser otra voz que la de su pequeño hermano.

—¡Sherlock!

Lo cogió de su pañuelo azul, lo tiró hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Su hermanito estaba vivo.

—Pequeño idiota, ¿cómo has podido? —le preguntó en un susurro con algo de alegría y dolor.

—Tenía que desmantelar la red de Moriarty, sólo queda uno.

Ambos se soltaron y Sherlock miró a su hermano tan serio como cuando tenía siete años.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Mycroft.

Éste le dedicó una sonrisa confiada y respondió.

—Por supuesto, hermano mío.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **_Hola, His Last Vow me dejó muy mal emocionalmente, siempre quise ver una escena como esta en la serie y, como estaba inspirada, la escribí. Espero que les haya gustado._

**L5M.**


End file.
